


For the Family's Safety, Violence is the Answer

by familymatters



Series: Shimon is the Boss Vongola's at a loss [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fake Kidnapping, Family, Lies, M/M, Rain Day, Roleswap, Shimon is the top mafia family, Tsuna fights for the family, Vongola is small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Rain day RoleswapTsuna grew up in a small mafia family called Vongola and with that came violence. Enma has had the protection of growing up as the heir to Shimon, the top mafia family. The desire to fulfill Tsuna's dream of safety for the family causes Mukuro to gather the others and go after Shimon. Tsuna is not happy about that.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Shimon is the Boss Vongola's at a loss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	For the Family's Safety, Violence is the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> For rarepair week. It's an eventual 0027 get together but this is where they meet for the first time.

  
Tsuna grew up among violence. Violence against himself, violence against his family, violence against his friends, and so, he had to commit violence himself. 

He grew up in a small mafia family by the name of Vongola. They always hid their strength and tried to do right by the world but the sins of their ancestors dragged them screaming, in pain, in anger, in hatred, back into the mafia world.

A death needed to be paid with a death after all.

His hands were stained at a young age, retaliation for someone trying to hurt one of his own. He was used to it by now.

Tsuna heard footsteps coming towards him and was about to run but he relaxed when he heard the voice call out to him.

“Tsuna! There you are!” A silver haired teen came up to Tsuna and put his hands on his shoulders.

“You need to stop running off without telling us where you’ll be. And please take your phone with you.” He scolded. 

Tsuna sighed and brushed the hands of his shoulders. “You would have stopped me Hayato. I had to do this.”

Hayato shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the unmoving body on the floor. There were bruises on every part of his exposed skin, especially his face and neck but not a spec of blood present. The man looked like he suffered. Good. “I wouldn’t have stopped you. You know I wouldn't. He deserved it for hurting mama.”

“Why were you looking for me Hayato? Did something happen? Is mom okay?”

“She’s better. She’s resting right now, but that’s not why I was looking for you. Mukuro and some of the others went off to do something stupid.”

“Something stupid as in...”

“Stupid as in fight the Shimon family.”

Tsuna froze. They did what? “You’re telling me they went off to fight the top mafia family.”

“I tried to stop them. I told them it wouldn’t be a good idea. We’re too small to take them on.”

“It’s not that we’re too small. It’s that they didn’t do anything to us so we have no reason to start an unnecessary fight.” Tsuna groaned. When he told his friends he wouldn't restrict their actions he didn’t expect them to pick a fight with the biggest mafia family in the world. He knows Mukuro is doing this to try to improve the family’s standing and safety, but this could easily backfire and drag them into even more danger.

“Tell me where they went and who went with Mukuro.”

“Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Takeshi, Ryohei, and surprisingly, Hibari. Fuuta gave them information on places they could fight the Shimon without anyone else getting involved. They chose an area with abandoned buildings and it’s farther from here than I would like.” 

Tsuna started walking out the alley, Hayato close behind him. “Take me to them.”

Hayato looked at the body again. “What about the body?”

“Leave the body as a message so they’ll know we’re not a family to mess with.”

**********************

This was a good idea, it had to be a good idea. It was the quickest way to ensure his family’s safety. 

If he could defeat the heir of the top mafia family he could hopefully blackmail them into giving him a favor. He wasn't against blackmail and it would be some blackmail if people knew the heir to the top mafia family was defeated by a minor family. He wasn't against doing a lot of deplorable things, he was born in the darkest part of the mafia after all. Some things he couldn’t do anymore because he cared about what certain people thought of him and their disappointment really affected him, but he tried to get away with what he could.

Kidnapping was not one of them. He couldn’t take the little sister of the heir because as he learned being in this family, there would be negotiations with those who hurt your family, only retaliation. Nothing good would come if he really kidnapped the heirs sister so he just made it look like a kidnapping.

Fuuta was in the same school as the girl and, with some coercion and bribes, agreed to ask her to hang out. The girl’s guards were then knocked out and from there he just let them guess. A well written letter by his own sister, Chrome, made them really think it was a kidnapping. In the letter she made it look like the only way the girl would be safe is if the Shimon heir came with his guardians only. 

Mukuro never expected he would care about someone else other than his sister this much that he would put on this entire facade just to ensure his safety. But Tsuna and Nana were worth it. 

Mukuro met them only a few days after he started staying with Lancia’s family. From what he heard Nana was called over because she was the only female they knew who had the temperament to care for Mukuro.

He was suspicious at first. What person was this kind with no hidden intentions? He was wary of her and she was over often. Her words and care started getting under his skin and her worries infiltrated his mind and morals. He was planning on killing Lancias family before he met her. He was going to kill them and use Lancia to ensure his own safety. 

He couldn’t do it now because she would be disappointed. Not in the fact that he killed but that he killed someone that only did good by him and his companions.

Nana brought her son over sometimes. Back then Tsuna was a shy boy with eyes filled with warmth and joy. His eyes were still warm when looking at those he claimed as his own. The joy was hard to come by. Constant fighting for their safety overtime drained the joy from him. That small glimmer left was something they all cherished when shown. 

Tsuna grew into a person Mukuro would dedicate his life to making his dreams come true and Tsuna’s main dream was to make sure his family was safe.

This was something that had to be done to make his dream come true. It was a good idea.

It had to be.

Mukuro stared out the window of the abandoned building waiting for the Shimon heir to come to him. The sun was shining bright in the sky, the summer heat making this place with no conditioning grow hotter. He rolled up his sleeves and fanned himself with the folding fan he stole from Hibari.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs, none that he recognized. He snapped the fan close and laid it on the couch. It was almost time for the battle that would decide their fates.

  
******************

Enma ran up the steps of the abandoned building. These people were stronger than he expected and it was taking all that his friends had to hold them off. They told him to go ahead and leave them behind because they had one mission today and that was to save Mami.

Enma sprinted up the last flight of stairs and kicked open the door. Inside, sitting on an old broken couch was a teen with long blueish hair. He had one red eye and one blue eye and the way he sat on that couch made it look like a throne. 

“Where is my sister?” Enma growled.

The teen smirked. “You won’t find her here.”

No no no, She had to be here. She wasn’t answering his calls and last he knew she went to hang out with a friend.

“Tell me where she is right now.”

The teen stood up and picked up a trident that Enma just noticed was next to him. “I need something from you first and I need you and your family defeated for me to get it.”

“I will never submit to someone who hurt my family.”

“Who said she was hurt?”

“She’s not answering any of my calls. You must have done something to her.”

The teen hummed to himself, an amused sound. “You’ll understand after we’re finished.”

Enma had never felt as angry as he did now. He had constantly faced threats since he was young because of his position but those threats were to himself. His sister was supposed to be safe. No one had ever gotten close enough to just take her like that.

“I will make you regret messing with the Shimon.”

Enma charged at the teen and soon they were in the midst of battle. That trident was a more dangerous weapon than Enma expected. Everytime he got close that trident would be in the way just waiting to stab him. The hits he did get in were just shaken off. 

The teen had mist flames and was skilled in using them. Enma was using his own Earth flames and just barely holding up against him. If he wasn’t an enemy who kidnapped his sister Enma would have liked to recruit him. 

Enma wiped the blood off from the scratch on his face. There was nothing he could do about the other wounds until he defeated this guy. 

The teen looked at his wrist where a beautiful watch rested and frowned. “Well this has been nice, but it’s about time we wrap this up.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver gun.

Teen pointed the gun at his forehead and laughed.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Enma said, eyes wide and hands reaching out towards the teen. 

His laughter got louder. “Thank you for the body Shimon heir.” 

Enma was sure he was about to witness a suicide right in front of his eyes and ran to stop him. He still didn’t know where his sister was.

The teens eyes drifted towards the window and something he saw made him freeze. He dropped then dropped the gun and dove away from the window. 

“MUKURO YOU IDIOT.” Enma heard shouted before the window shattered and another teen came rolling it. Enma hadn’t seen this teen during the entire battle, he would have remembered if he did. Enma had never felt sky flames like this before. He knew all the sky flame users because where they were, people gathered to follow them, but he did not know him. 

His eyes were golden and his gloved fist were coated in sky flames and a similar flame was on his forehead. His hair looked like the earth's gravity could not tame it. And he looked furious.

“A dramatic entrance there Tsunayoshi.” The smirk on the blue haired teens his face looked forced.

“You better have a good explanation for this Mukuro.”

“I did it for the family.”

Tsunayoshi sighed. “You could have done anything else for the family but you shouldn’t have done this. This will paint an even bigger target on our backs.”

“I didn’t do anything harmful.”

Enma had to butt in at this part because he certainly did do something harmful. “You kidnapped my sister!”

It was only now that Tsunayoshi seemed to notice Enma was in the room. He glanced at Enma, looked at him suspiciously, seeing if he was a threat then turned to glare aat Mukuro. “He what.”

Mukuro sounded affronted at those words. “I did not! Your sister is perfectly fine. She’s out with Fuuta and her phone died.”  
  
“Who is Fuuta?”

Tsunayoshi sighed. “You roped my little brother into _this_ scheme too? It's bad enough that you asked him for information.” The teen turned to look at Enma looking apologetic. “I can promise you that your sister is safe Enma Kozato. Mukuro, call Fuuta. I didn’t bring my phone with me.”

“You know you really should stop running off without your phone Tsunayoshi.”

He glared at Mukuro. “Not the time.”

Mukuro pulled out his phone and called someone, after saying a few words he handed his phone to Enma.

“Hello?”

“Enma? I didn’t know you knew Fuuta’s family.”

“Oh thank the gods, Mami you’re alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I haven’t been able to contact you for hours.”

“Sorry. My phone died, we were playing phone games and I forgot to bring my charger. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Just come home soon.”

“Okay brother.”

Enma hung up the phone and tossed it back to Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi went up to Mukuro and pushed his head down in a bow. “I apologize for the trouble my friend has caused.”

“You may not have kidnapped my sister but my other friends have gotten hurt along the way.”

“My other subordinate is stopping the fights as we speak, but if you want to give out any punishments, I will accept it all. As the leader I take full responsibility.”

“No Tsuna!”

“Shut up Mukuro. I am the leader of our small group and they acted on my beliefs.Their mistakes are of my own doing. I will accept any punishment.”

Enma couldn’t bring himself to hurt someone who didn’t hurt his family but, he could tell by the look in the teens eyes he would be suspicious if he let him off for this. 

“Let me have your company for a week.”

Wait, that didn’t come out like he thought it would by the glare on Mukuro’s face.

Tsunayoshi tilted his head with a look of confusion on his face like Enma caught him off guard. “My company for a week?”

Well since he said it he might as well go all out. “And you have to stay over too.”

“No! Tsunayoshi don’t do this. We don’t know what he’ll do to you.” Mukuro pleaded. Which, rude, he wasn’t going to do anything bad. 

A determined look came across his face. “If it will make him keep all of this quiet then I’ll do it.”

“I just want to know, why did you attack us in the first place?” Enma said before they could come up with any more wild ideas.

Mukuro looked at Tsunayoshi. “For my family’s freedom and safety.”

Tsunayoshi’s eyes softened into a look of sorrow and gratefulness. “It’s only a week, I’ll be back.”

He turned to look at Enma and gave a small bow. “I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada and this is Rokudo Mukuro. We’ll be spending a week together so just call me Tsuna.”  
  
“Tsuna.” A nickname, it sounded intimate.

“Yes?”

“Oh um, you can gather your stuff and say your goodbyes. Be at the Shimon family first thing in the morning.”

Tsuna nodded. “I’ll be there. Let’s go collect the others Mukuro. I need to have a talk with all of you.”

Mukuro grimaced and picked up a fan that was resting on the chair before Tsuna led him past Enma and out the door. He heard Tsuna saying from out the door “So that’s how you got Hibari to join you. You better make sure that fan isn’t damaged.” And then they were too far away for him hear.

Enma sighed. Finally able to relax from the constant worry of his sister being in danger. 

What was he going to have Tsuna do for a week?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I continue this but if not,   
> Hibari collects Fans and they are his treasure.


End file.
